


Until the End of Time

by seke



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seke/pseuds/seke
Summary: Bansai and Takasugi try to deal with the changes in the world after the war.





	Until the End of Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korisnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korisnik/gifts).



> A late fic for the last day of Bantaka Week. Sunday - Live for my sake/die for me, Bansai: life after Utsuro - Bansai survived or Bansai died. Bansai survived. Yay!  
> For Glorija. Thank you for making bantaka week come true and for helping me all the time. Thank you for being my friend. You asked me to write "Bansai survived" so I hope you enjoy this fic, it's for you.

When Shinsuke left his bedroom, his feet guided him almost automatically to the living room. He wasn’t thinking about Bansai, but his body was already used to going after him, so he went to the only place he could be in. And in the living room, sitting in front of a piano, was Bansai.

“I knew you’d be here,” Shinsuke said. He was in a good mood, which was expressed by his voice.

“Hi, Shinsuke,” Bansai greeted, tilting his head so he could look at him.

“So you are still playing the piano, huh?” Shinsuke asked. It was surprisingly he hadn't given up on it. It was surprisingly he had  _ gotten it, _ in the first place. “It doesn’t suit you at all. You should had gotten a guitar instead, it would be less out of character.”

Bansai laughed.

“You are right. It doesn't suit me, I daresay.”

He acknowledged it. Even him didn't know why he chose a piano, out of all instruments he could get. In normal circumstances, a piano would be the least thing he would want— _ he couldn't even play it! _ —but that was exactly why he chose it. 

“However I… I want to try new things. No… I  _ should _ . Now that the world ended and began again, I, too, need to reborn. I should follow the rhythm of the new era, I daresay.”

Oh, so that was the reason. The war had ended, but not without consequences. It took lives with it, destroyed places and affected the politics, making changes to the government. It was a whole new country. So of course, people felt like they needed to change too.

“If you want to change, then you should try harder than that,” Shinsuke said and with a smile on his face, he continued, “ _I_ _daresay_.”

Bansai let an “ah” escape his mouth, realizing he had forgotten to change his speech. 

Shinsuke kept the smile on his face, even if he felt like laughing, to mock Bansai.

“You are right,” Bansai said. “I should practice more.”

“No,” Shinsuke interrupted him. “There's no need for you to change. I would rather have you follow my rhythm once again.”

“You say that, but aren’t you trying new things too?” Bansai said, suspicious. “I don't remember you painting in those ten years we spent together. Or am I mistaken?”

He raised his eyebrows and stared at Shinsuke, waiting for his reply.

“I’m not trying anything. I already changed,” Shinsuke explained. “I couldn’t kill the beast, but I punched it hard enough to make it fall asleep. Then I became free. Painting was just part of the process.”

Bansai sighed. He didn't know if he could call what held him back ‘a beast’ like Shinsuke, but he knew he still had a long way to go if he wanted to change.

“I wonder if I can be free too,” he repeated his thoughts out loud.

“No, you can’t,” Shinsuke said, in the same way one would give an order. “You gave me your life and I don't plan to let it go. So don't ever change.”

Bansai smiled. Being loved like that wasn't bad, he thought.

“Does me having a piano bother you that much?” he asked, teasing Shinsuke.

“No. Only when you are playing it.”

Bansai sighed, but smiled after.

“Shinsuke…”

“I’m just joking,” Shinsuke said with a smile. “It's amazing how well you can play it, given the time you started learning it. But I guess that’s Bansai for you.”

Bansai was amazing and Shinsuke was proud of being his boyfriend… No, husband. Things had changed so much since their first meeting. Bansai became his ally, then his best friend and then his lover. It was funny to think that the same man who shared a cell with him was now sharing a bed with him.

“It’s not as hard as it seems,” Bansai said.

“Hm…” Shinsuke muttered, not convinced.

“Come here, I will teach you how to do it.”

Upon Bansai’s request, Shinsuke walked towards the piano and stopped in front of him. Bansai rearranged himself, making way for Shinsuke and then grabbed him by the hips, making him sit down.

“Do it like this...” Bansai indicated, playing a note. “And this…”

Shinsuke touched the piano and repeated what Bansai had done.

“What should I do now?” Shinsuke asked, waiting for Bansai to guide him.

Instead of replying, Bansai grabbed his hands and started to move his fingers, making Shinsuke play a song; ‘Twinkle, twinkle, Little Star’.

“It's no fun playing like this,” Shinsuke complained. “Next time make sure to teach me correctly.”

“Yes, yes,” Bansai replied, laughing after. He let go of Shinsuke’s hands, but after that, he was the one having his hands grabbed.

Shinsuke tilted his head to glance at Bansai and interlaced his fingers. Their eyes met for a short period of time, before they kissed.

Shinsuke could feel his heart beating fast and he loved it. It was proof that he was with the one he loved, who also loved him. They were together. They were alive. They were safe.

“No matter how much I, you, or this world changes, I want to keep being Bansai from Kiheitai,” Bansai said when the kiss ended. Shinsuke didn't let go of his hands.

“Kiheitai?” He asked in disbelief. _ Why did Bansai suddenly talk about the Kiheitai? _ It was all in the past. “The Kiheitai already ended, Bansai.”

Bansai shook his head.

“As long as I'm with you, the Kiheitai will always exist. That's the Kiheitai for me.”

Shinsuke smiled.

“Matako would be sad if she heard that, you know?”

“It's fine, we talked just yesterday. She is happy travelling with her girlfriend.”

_ Girlfriend _ … it was still hard to believe Matako was with someone. Shinsuke didn't want to accept that the little girl responsible for making the Kiheitai reborn had grown up. But then, he felt like that was a thing Takechi would think and interrupted his own thoughts, disgusted.

“Hmph, I thought she didn't like space.”

“Perhaps that girl changed her,” Bansai said. “But you don’t have to worry. She is coming home in two days.”

“Good.”

They both got up, leaving the piano alone.

“Will you teach me how to paint?” Bansai asked, suddenly.

“I thought you weren't interested,” Shinsuke replied, confused.

“I'm interested in anything you are interested in,” Bansai said.

Shinsuke smiled.

“Well, I am interested in you. That's something that will never change.”

“ _ ‘No matter how much we change, our feelings we always be the same’ _ , huh? That could work as a song, I should call Otsuu—”

“She is on hiatus, remember?” Shinsuke said, cutting him off.

“Oh, that's right.” Bansai laughed. “But it would be a good song, wouldn't it?”

Shinsuke laughed.

“It would.”

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I didn't write this fic the way I wanted to. It lacks narrative, as for some reason I can't write narratives right now. Writer's block, maybe? Still, I liked writing the dialogues and this setting (?). Anyways, I don't feel as bad about my writing as before, even though this fic is not perfect. I only wish to make people happy for BanTaka being together and well, the same way I felt while writing this.


End file.
